Blackstone
by joanna.sun
Summary: Following the final defeat of Lord Voldemort, lack of resources, funds, and the sheer number of magical blood lost to the war has brought Wizarding Britain to its knees. The Old Laws have long since failed the country's magical populace, and it takes the sudden discovery of a hidden community nestled in the English countryside for the Ministry of Magic to realize its mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

**April, 1979.**

"It's getting worse, brother."

"I know."

"What are we to do?"

"What we always have. Remain hidden."

"Why shouldn't we aide the battle? They are dying!"

"It is none of our concern, brother. We are not a part of their world."

"And that means we cannot help those who need it? They are fighting a battle we know all too well. They are fighting for the very freedom we have here. Why should we not aide them to achieve a peace we've had for centuries?"

"Imagine the danger it would put us in, brother. There are so many here who cannot protect themselves against magic, you know that. We cannot afford to expose our community."

"There are others who agree with me, brother. Others who wish to fight."

"Then let them. Go. I cannot stop you, but know that once you leave the gates - you cannot return."

* * *

**May, 1979.**

"You cannot tell me you are actually thinking of leaving!"

"I must. They are losing the battle. They are losing terribly. There is too much blood being spilled for us not to step in, dear."

"But what of me? Of the baby? You would leave us here?"

"I will come back."

"You cannot! I heard what your brother said!"

"Darling, I must help. I'm doing this for us - for you. For others outside these walls to experience the same peace we do."

"You would die for those strangers? For those who have involved themselves in a war that has nothing do to with you?"

"It has everything to do with me! With us! You think that out there we could be together as we are? That our child would be treated with the respect outside of these walls no matter her blood? You think she would have a fair chance in that world?"

"This is our world! Blackstone is our world! You're a Blackstone yourself, you should understand that!"

"I do, darling. Which is why I must help."

* * *

**February, 1989.**

"Mummy, did my father die in the war?"

"E-excuse me?"

"Well, my teacher Ms. Parkins taught us about the War in school. She told us about the war on the other side, and how father lead a group out of the gates to help. Is that why he isn't here? Did he die in the war?"

"Oh Darling. I - I don't know."

* * *

**August, 1999.**

"Darling, how was your first day at work?"

"If by work, you mean hell, then it was awful."

"Oh, Heavens. Watch your language, dear."

As she removed her coat, Riley Blackstone could only roll her eyes at her mother's pleasant tone. Ever since Riley was a child, her mother always spoke with such a soft voice and inflection. Even when angered, Leila Blackstone kept such dulcet tones it was a wonder she'd managed to raise such a loud and unrestrained child such as her own.

Though, Riley was a child no longer.

Having graduated from Blackstone Academy the summer prior, the youngest living Blackstone had taken up a familiar post within the community's government Grand Building. For generations, the ruling of the hidden Village had been handed down to each of the Blackstone heirs. Being only twenty, Riley was hardly qualified to actually run the community - but her Uncle and three elder cousins were certainly wasting no time in training her.

Stepping past the entryway, Riley's nose detected the scent of her favorite dish baking from the kitchen, and it was with a sudden spring in her step that the young woman moved into the kitchen.

"You didn't have to cook for me, mum," Riley mused, reaching for a slice of cucumber her mother had just sliced before reaching up to press a kiss to the taller woman's cheek.

Her actions had been met with a stern scowl and slap to the wrist, though a soft smile tugged at the edge of her mother's lips.

"Nonsense, dear. We're celebrating tonight. You've worked hard for your position," she offered, bumping hips with her daughter to force the brunette away from snatching more vegetables for the salad.

"Hardly," was the only response Riley gave, reaching into cupboards to begin setting the small table within the kitchen.

Despite the obvious familial exchange between the pair, it would be difficult for one to see any physical relation as their appearances were quite opposite. Leila was all lines and elegance, with a lean, willowy frame and striking blonde hair that fell straight down her back. She moved and spoke with such a natural grace, with only the a single gray streak in her hair and the softest of laugh lines to tell of her age.

And then there was Riley. Her mother always told her she'd inherited her curves from her Blackstone lineage - but with only male cousins and relatives around her, Riley could see no proof in that. She was much shorter than her mother, and if Leila was the equivalence of clean lines and calm grace then Riley was curves and fire. She stood several inches shorter than her mother, with unruly black curls and eyes dark enough to match and an olive complexion that contrasted the porcelain tone of her mothers.

Of course, there was also the infamous Blackstone personality; loud and boisterous, with a do first/think later train of thought that got one (especially Riley) in trouble more oft than not. It was those moments in particular, that Leila was most proud of Riley, for she truly was a spitting image of her father.

"No magic during dinner, love. You know that."

Riley just stared at her mother, scowling softly. "I'm just trying to get the damn plates, it's not my fault you put them on the top shelf."

"Language, dear," Leila replied, sliding past her daughter to bring the salad to the table.

"Yes, mum," Riley responded, using her wand when her mother wasn't looking to float the plates down into her waiting hand.

"I saw that."

"Of course you did, mum. I'd accuse you of magic if I didn't know better - sometimes I still do," Riley responded with a that same warm smirk that had crossed her mother's lips only minutes before.

As much as Riley was like the father she'd never met, there were parts of her mother ingrained into her personality as well.

"Yes, well. Witch or Muggle, all mothers have a little magic. Just enough to know when their child is up to no good," Leila responded, her smile warm.

"Hence my never being able to get away with anything as a child, I'm sure."

"Of course, dear. Now tell me about your day."

"Oh, it was awful," Riley began, moving to set the plates at the table before checking on the lasagna in the oven.

As the two women bustled around the kitchen, Riley began the story of her first day as an official heir of Blackstone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously;**

"Of course, dear. Now tell me about your day."

"Oh, it was awful," Riley began, moving to set the plates at the table before checking on the lasagna in the oven.

As the two women bustled around the kitchen, Riley began the story of her first day as an official heir of Blackstone.

* * *

**Earlier That Day;**

As she stood before the front of the Grand Building on the square of Blackstone Village, Riley Blackstone felt and overbearing feeling of uncertainty. As a Blackstone heir, there was a certain reputation to live up to - a reputation to rule and guide the community to maintain a self-sufficient, and safe community. For centuries, Blackstone had been run by the heirs to its founder, and for centuries the village and grown and flourished in its place between the mountains.

Being an heir had its challenges, and its obstacles. She'd grown up with a single mother, and while Leila had been wonderful in raising Riley - she had always put raising her daughter before raising an heir. Much of Riley's education in politics and ways in which to run the community had been done by her Uncle Royce and her elder cousins.

While she'd been educated by people who loved her, Riley often felt she underwhelmed her family. She held little interest in the way of politics, and little interest in the way of running her own life, let alone the life of others.

Riley looked the part of a Blackstone, and she certainly had the temper of one, but being a part of her family meant she had impossible large shoes to fill.

"Riley!"

Broken from her train of thought by the sound of her name being called, Riley reacted in the way her cousin had expected, by dropping the bag in her hand and a shriek escaping her lips. She turned at the sound of chuckling and narrowed her eyes at the sight of her cousin, Roland.

"Tosser," she scowled, lips pursed.

Roland was still chuckling as he knelt down to retrieve the leather bag his cousin had dropped before offering her his arm in its place. While still scowling, Riley relaxed slightly at the gesture and linked her arm through his.

"I'm always surprised at how well you clean up. You even brushed your hair this morning! Being an heir is doing you well already!"

"Don't press your luck, Roland. I'm much better with a wand than you."

"Your reputation proceeds you, my dear."

"Oh shut up, I do not have a reputation. You and Louis have made quite sure of that."

"What can I say? Protecting an Heir's honor is an integral part of my job."

"Too bad Penny Lewis can't say the same about you."

Out of her three elder cousins, Roland had always been Riley's favorite. He was closest to her in age, being only three years older. He filled the role of a big brother far better than that of a cousin, and Riley could hardly remember a moment in her childhood where Roland wasn't trying to talk her out of another one of her hair-brained adventures.

Roland looked the part of the classic Blackstone male, towering above Riley with dark curls kept trimmed close to his head. He had the build of a beater; burly and muscled, and if not for the constant smile across his lips, Roland would have appeared quite intimidating.

"Are you ready for your first day?" He asked, leading Riley up the stone steps leading to the Grand building.

"If I was, do you think I'd be standing outside of it ready to bolt?"

"True, but I was hoping you'd come around to the idea by now. It's hardly something that you're unprepared for," he continued.

Riley didn't respond to the comment, instead focusing on the path ahead. She was hardly a stranger to the Grand building, having spent many a summer working for her Uncle and cousins, learning the ropes of the Village's government. It wasn't an easy task to run what was considered a self-sufficient country. Over time, as the Village grew, so did the government and consequentially, the building that housed it.

Built of stone and oak, the Grand building was by far the oldest and largest building within the community. Originally it had been both the office and home of Blackstone's original family and Riley's ancestors. Over time, rooms had been added and magically expanded until the building stood at nearly ten stories. Every essential part of the government was housed in the building, from the courthouse to the jail to the Heirs' personal offices. It was an intimidating structure for someone who was raised within a community whose largest homes could still fit within the main Hall. It was even more intimidating for a person who was supposed to eventually run said building.

The sound of wedged heels against the polished stone floor made Riley suddenly wish she'd opted for her flats with each step she took. She felt terribly out of place as it was, and the officials and workers who greeted her arrival with well wishes and small smiles made the young woman long for the Academy once more. Even if it did meant rooming with that awful Harper Willis.

"Calm down, you look as if you're about to faint."

"If I do, do make sure Uncle Bernard's secretary is the one to catch me."

"You're incorrigible. Last time you tried working your quote-unquote 'magic' on the poor boy, he nearly had a coronary!" Roland sighed, shaking his head and leading Riley to the nearest lift.

"What? I simply pointed out that while he couldn't wield magic, I would be happy to show him how best to use a wand. Preferably his own," Riley sniffed, stepping into the lift and pressing the correct number on the panel to lift the pair to their level.

"And as if that wasn't vulgar enough, you proceeded to specify that you were talking about his penis. As if he didn't know already."

"What can I say? I like being thorough in my communication."

"Clearly."

With a share look, the two cousins fell into a fit of laughter before the lifts' doors could even shut.

* * *

"Riley, Father is ready to see you."

Shortly after the lift had arrived at the Heirs' level, Riley had been instructed to wait for her Uncle at the reception area just outside his office. Unfortunately, John the secretary was no where to be seen at his usual desk, and a knowing look from Roland as he parted to his own office showed he blamed Riley for John's disappearance.

To pass the time, Riley had carefully folded a piece of parchment into the form of a deer and animated it to prance around in circle in the air in front of her.

"Oh! Audrey, you startled me." Riley jumped again, coming to the realization that either her family was purposely trying to scare the daylights out of her, or she was just naturally a jump person.

Audrey chose not to respond, instead having trained her blue eyes on the miniature paper deer as it pranced through the air and landed on her sleeve. Her lips pursed, and a single raised eyebrow was raised in Riley's direction.

With an uneasy smile, Riley vanished the deer with a quick flick of her wand before the stick of holly was tucked into the holster under her blazer's sleeve. She'd always felt intimidated and uncomfortable around the eldest of her cousins. Audrey, being nearly ten years her senior, had always been a bit of an enigma to Riley. Audrey, unlike her siblings, was the only without magic. She'd hardly been the first Heir without magic to run the Village, but she was the first female Heir. As open-minded and progressive as Blackstone was with magic and blood-purity, there were still those stuck in so-called tradition. Audrey had faced many obstacles during her run as Heir, and Riley had always admired her cousin for the way she'd handled the nay-sayers and doubtful citizens with a such a cool calm and strong sense of grace.

Those same qualities that Riley so admired, she also feared.

Audrey was terrifying, really. And the strict bun and traditional robes did nothing to aide her case.

"I'll just...go in now, yes?" Riley asked after several moment of silence, finally moving to her feet and shouldering her bag.

"That'd be best, as Father's expecting you."

"Yes, well. Great seeing you again. Love the robes. Very...black."

It was with that final parting statement that Riley slipped by her cousin and into her Uncle's office. Tall, black doors shut behind her, and Riley stood at the doorway with an awkward air - as if she hadn't grown up chasing Roland around the office as a child.

There really was no logical reason for Riley to feel so suddenly and completely out of her element, especially not around her bloody family. Except...today was her first official day as an heir. Her first official day as an adult.

It was terrifying.

"You act like you've never seen the place before."

"Merlin! What the bloody hell is it with you and your offspring sneaking up on me?!"

Riley hadn't been expecting the voice, having been lost in her own train of thoughts once more - which was fairly ridiculous, as she'd been staring at her Uncle as he'd spoken to her.

"I hardly think that my sitting at the desk of the office you've just walked into qualifies as 'sneaking up', Riley. I'm suddenly very appreciative of your lack of interest in being a detective. You'd be awful under cover."

While the low, gravely tones coming from the hulk of a man across the room would have been enough to strike a certain dose of fear into a person, Riley was family, and could pick up on the hint of teasing hidden beneath his tone.

"Yes, well. I'm much better at full-frontal attacks, anyways," she sniffed, moving forward to take the seat her Uncle had gestured to in front of his desk.

"Is that why John called in sick so suddenly?"

Riley shifted once more, clearing her throat and eyeing her Uncle suspiciously. He was hardly approving of her usual lack of tact, and even less approving of the way she confronted his secretary - or men in general.

"You're...chipper, this morning."

The slight raise of her Uncle's lips was replaced with his signature scowl. He suddenly looked much more the part of Blackstone's head Heir, with grayed hair slicked back and weathered features pulled down into its customary expression of 'scowl now, ask questions later'.

"I am pleased by your official arrival as an Heir. Not chipper. Never chipper, Riley. Never chipper."

There was the Uncle Bernard she knew.

"Sir, yes sir!" Riley saluted.

Bernard Blackstone could only sigh, arms folding over the wood of his desk as he stared at the young niece before him. Riley was the youngest of the Heirs, but unknowing to her - the most important. She was to be the face of the Heirs, and to inherit his position as Head as the position was to be hers all along.

He was going to have his work cut out for him to get the girl ready in time. Things were changing in the outside world, and his heirs needed to be prepared.

* * *

**Later that evening;**

"Riley, that hardly sounds awful. Boring at the worst, but not awful."

"Mum, Uncle Bernard made me sit in on an agriculture meeting. All they did was talk about corn! A three hour meeting dedicated to possibly the worst vegetable in the world. Tomorrow, I'm supposed to meet with Louis and check the wards. You know how awful I am at ward magic. What am I supposed to do? Sit there and knit while he and the other Ward Keepers have nerdgasms?" Riley scoffed at the idea, tossing her fork onto her plate and leaning back in her seat.

"Riley Noelle Blackstone! Language! Please!"

...

"Yes, mum."


End file.
